Lioness Arising
by War Charger
Summary: This story takes place after Loki invades, and is defeated. S.H.I.E.L.D recieves knowledge of a pride of lionesses that are attacking villages in Tsavo. Director Fury sends the Avengers to sort it out, but will they succeed? StevexOC, and BrucexOC. *ON HIATUS*
1. Profiles

Safi Arielsey: In Swahili, Safi means pure, and Arielsey means Lion Warrior

Girl

Nickname; Cat, as give to her by Tony

Hair- Dirty blond

5'5"

Gold eyes

Appears to be 19, but is actually 35

Kind, sweet,pure, a little shy, at first glance she looks weak, but is actually very powerful,

Immortal

Her lion form is white, almost like snow. She is usually used as bait when she and her sister are hunting as she is the more rarer of the two. She is almost the size of a horse, and has heighted senses even when she is human.

Hatari Shujaa: In Swahili, Hatari means Danger, and Shujaa means Warrior

Girl

Nicknme; Kitty, also given to her by Tony, but she hates it

Hair- dark reddish brown

5'11"

Yellow eyes

Appears to be in early twenties, but is actually around mid-50's

Very harsh to new people, sarcastic, always protects her sister, hates authority, she usually keeps emotions in line, but explodes violently when it gets to be too much.

Immortal

Her lion form is the coloring of a regular lioness, but she is bigger than her sister, and also has heightened senses when human.


	2. Chapter 1

Director Fury stepped into his office, and sat at his computer with a sigh.  
He then opened up his inbox, and saw there was a new notification stated IMPORTANT!  
He clicked on it, and saw it was from the ambassador from Africa, stating that he needed assistance with a problem in a place called Tsavo.  
He googled Tsavo, and saw it was located in Kenya. "Interesting...what could be happening in Kenya that warrants S.H.I.E.L.D's help?" Fury muttered to himself.  
Just then, Agent Hill knocked on the door,"Director Fury,sir, there's a call waiting for you on Line 1."  
"Thank you Agent Hill," Director Fury picked up the phone, " This is Director Fury..."

" Hello?"  
"...Director Fury? Yes this is Ambassador Pik Botha calling. I called you to give you more information about the problem in Tsavo. I realized that my email was probably not very clear as to why I need your, well the Avenger's help, actually"  
"And why exactly do you need the Avenger's help?"  
"Do you know what the word 'Tsavo' means, Director?"  
"You are getting off topic, Ambassador."  
"It means 'A place of slaughter'. That is what is happening here."  
"That's why you need our help?"  
"That's why."  
"I talk to the Avengers today, and send them out there tomorrow."  
"Thank you"  
With that, Fury hung up the phone, sighed, then paged Hill.  
When she arrived, Director Fury said, " Alert the Avengers, and ask that they meet me in the meeting room in 30 minutes."  
"Yes sir.", with that, Hill alerted all avengers in their various places.

30 minutes later...

And no one was in the meeting room except Fury.  
Fury's eye twitched in annoyance, as he glared at the empty room.  
" Agent Hill, I believed I said that the Avengers were supposed to meet me here, correct?"  
" Yes sir."  
"Any idea why I'm sitting in an empty room?"  
"No sir."  
Just then Steve Rogers, a.k.a Captain America, walked in, apoligizing profusely.  
" Sorry director, didn't get the message until a few minutes ago."  
"And why is that?"  
"I was training"  
"Very well. What's everyone else's excuse?"  
The door swung open, and Banner slunk in, followed by Natasha, and Barton.  
They all sat, and explained why they were late.  
Now just Tony, and Thor were missing, and knowing that Tony hated meetings, and Thor was probably eating Pop-tarts, Fury got started.  
" This morning, I recieved an email from Africa."  
"Africa?" Steve questioned.  
"Let me finish Rogers. As I was saying, this email was from the Ambassador of Africa saying he needed our help with a problem."  
"What sort of problem is it?" Barton asked "This problem, apparently, is a pride of lionesses are attacking villages in a place called Tsavo" Fury explained. 


	3. Chapter 2

"Tsavo?" Steve said, confusion in his voice.  
"Yes,Tsavo. Now about 30 people have been killed, and several people have been injured in the process of hunting down these animals." Fury read from the report he had recieved from the Ambassador, and raised an eyebrow. "It says that the survivors of these attacks describe the lions as 'Hell-spawn beasts with glowing red eyes'."  
"If these so-called beasts are attacking all these people, why hasn't S.H.I.E.L.D been contacted before now?" Natasha drew in a breath before continuing, "All I'm saying, Director, is that this seems a little odd."  
"Whatever the reason, we need to go, and solve this problem before anyone else dies. Whatever is killing these people,  
it must be stopped." Steve remarked.  
"I'm glad you agree, Captain, because you, along with everyone else, are on the next flight to Arusha." Nick commanded.  
"Yes sir." And with that, the Avengers were given one hour to pack, and before they knew it, they were on the plane.  
While on the plane..  
Steve stared out the window with his serious face,  
Natasha sharpened her knives, and checked her weaponry to make sure it was in working order, and Barton fiddled with his bow.  
Bruce calmly read a novel, whilst Tony, who was updated after the meeting he missed purposely, complained loudly to Pepper, who came on the trip to sight-see, and control Tony.  
Thor ate Pop-tarts, and was laughing loudly with Darcy, and Jane, who wanted to study the animals when the Avengers defeated them.

Once the Avengers reached their destination, all the girls excluding Natasha, went to go buy souvenirs, and clothes.  
The team left the girls at the shops, after telling them where they would be staying, to go to a briefing with the Ambassador. They got into the car that was provided by S.H.I.E.L.D, and headed downtown. After an exceedingly boring car ride,  
the team was eager to meet the Ambassador. Ambassador Pik greeted them with a smile , "Wapendwa marafiki zangu!  
Welcome to Arusha!"  
"Thank you. We are glad to be here." Steve said politely "You must be tired after that long trip. Come!Come! Sit, and I shall explain our little problem." Pik said, motioning the team to sit in the meeting room as they filed in.  
"Little problem? 30 people dead, is a little problem?" Natasha commented quietly to Clint.  
He nodded in agreement as Pik went on, " My friends, these past few months have been truly terrible. Over 20 of my men have injured by these deadly beasts, and 10 have been killed, not counting the 30 dead citizens. These animals must be stopped by any means necessary, but I would prefer you not to kill these creatures."  
"Why is that, Ambassador Pik?" Bruce interrupted.  
" Ah...My scientists wish to study these beasts, and find out the cause of their behavior, if there is any. After a cause can be determined, they will either be euthanized, or if they can be tamed, put in a zoo." Pik explained.  
"Interesting...So can we leave now?" Tony interjected, "I'm hungry."  
"Oh! I apoligize, my friends! I had forgotten you have just arrived. Go, and Eat! Rest! Then we can take care of this problem. Kwaheri!" Pik exclaimed.

At the hotel...

"So..was it just me, or did anyone else find that Botha guy weird?" Tony asked.  
"I'll admit..he was a little odd, but it's probably nothing...let's get some food, and rest, and tomorrow...we will take care of this problem." Steve said.

Author's Note- Hi guys! i just want to say, thank you for reading my story. Now the next chapter is going to be from the lioness's POV, but before I do...I will be posting the profiles of my two OCs for this story. Thank you, and review. :) 


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated, but I'm fixing to go on a trip to Ohio, and everything is kinda hectic here. Again I apoligize. I hope this chapter makes up for it. In the last author's note, I said this would be in lioness POV, but it's just introducing them. My bad.

Safi awoke to find her sister already awake, standing under the Baobab tree."About time you woke up...I've been standing here for 10 minutes waiting for you to wake up." Hatari grumbled. "At least you waited for me...you could have left." Safi cheerfully answered her sister, getting up, and stretching. "Ahhh..I love mornings like this." "It's afternoon, you moron." Hatari growled." Is it? Huh..I was wondering why the sun was in the middle of the sky." Safi said slyly, fully knowing it was afternoon. 'She's so fun to irritate' she thought.(AN:I forgot to add this to the profile, but Safi is quite sly when she wants to be..)Safi knew fully well that her sister got annoyed with sleeping late, although it is ingrained in their genes. Since half of their DNA was lion, they slept for up to 20 hours a day. Hatari slept a little less than that, since she kept watch all the time. Safi quite enjoyed sleeping...although she wondered why Hatari didn't. She never really asked her. 'Maybe I should...not right now though.' Safi made a mental note to do just that. Hatari watched as her sister went through the mental stages she always went through when she awoke. 'She does this every morning..err afternoon. What does she think about?' Hatari made a note to ask her later.

Pulling herself back from the brink of her mind, Hatari shook herself, and glanced at her sister, then the sky. "We should get moving...and find some lunch." "Well what is it going to be today? Masais, or Akambians?"

"Punguani! We don't eat people! Are you mambo?"

"Just teasing dear sister. I know we aren't cannibals." Safi laughed.

"I don't know..you just might be one." Hatari grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing...Let's just get going, alright?"

The two lionesses sauntered off into the savanna, passing herds of elephants, giraffes, and passed the river full of hippos, and crocodiles. Finally they stumbled upon a herd of wildebeests. They stalked the herd, picking out one of the weak members. They rushed the herd, panicking them, and running the herd until their chosen victim collasped. They quickly suffocated their prey, and got to eating. "Mmmmm...this is sooo good..." Safi said with a mouth full of food. " Quit talking with your mouth full." Hatari retorted, even though she was doing the same thing. They finished their meal in silence, leaving some scraps for the surrounding predators. They then went back to their Baobab tree, and discussed an important subject. " I heard from some of the other animals that some suposed saviors are coming to kill us." "Ha! They have a better chance of killing an entire herd of elephants. Do not worry sister...No one can kill us." "Don't be so sure sister...they could kill us. We need to achieve our goal, and get revenge on those villagers that killed our parents." " Yes sister...We need to kill those people before those supposed saviors come." "Agreed." With that the lionesses laid down to sleep once more.

Author's Note; So unfortunately this will be the last chapter until after Easter, as I will be in Ohio without Internet. I appreciate all the reviews, and I hope everyone has a safe, upcoming week. :)


End file.
